<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>帮助（希斯光/公式光） by sweetpink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806066">帮助（希斯光/公式光）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpink/pseuds/sweetpink'>sweetpink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpink/pseuds/sweetpink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>假孕预警，外出工作的十四席先回到了希斯拉德拉德的家</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>帮助（希斯光/公式光）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>初代光前提下的希斯光</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初代光前提下的希斯光<br/>
假孕和吸neinei避雷</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十四席破天荒地没有在半夜回到亚马乌罗提。</p><p>这是一个平凡又普通的下午，街上几乎没有行人——毕竟还在上班时间，而天空又在湿沥沥地下着小雨。</p><p>光穿着一身灰黑色的破破烂烂的长袍，他先是躲在街角，那双藏在红色面具后的漂亮蓝眼睛先是鬼鬼祟祟地左右张望了一会儿，在确定周围没有人影后，才把满是尘土的布袋子顶在头上，弯着腰，一溜小跑，七拐八拐地溜到了创造局局长的家门口。</p><p>光没有敲门，而是轻车熟路地从摆在大门两边的魔法玩偶的口袋中掏出一枚钥匙，飞快地开了门，钻了进去。</p><p>关上门，又不放心地反锁了一道，光踮起脚、眯着眼睛、认真地透过猫眼观察着外面的动静。</p><p>“啊呀，我们的小英雄回来了？”</p><p>“——啊！”光被突然从身后出现的声音吓了一跳，他猛地转过身——却还不忘小心地护住自己的肚子，在看到熟悉的白色长发时，光长吁了一口气，半是埋怨半是惊喜地说：“希斯拉德！你怎么在这里？”</p><p>“或许我们的小英雄应该会记起来这里其实是我家。”希斯拉德眨眨眼，他把光手上拎着的袋子接回来，面不改色地把这个也不知道装了什么东西，但比他想象中还要重上许多倍的破袋子放在桌上。</p><p>“我以为……你应该在创造局才对……”光不好意思地挠挠脸。</p><p>“忽然想到有点事情，所以回来了。”希斯拉德笑眯眯地说，他并没有问光为什么急匆匆地躲到自己的家里，毕竟问了多半也是与那个爱发脾气的男人有关，他轻轻顺了下光沾上尘土的头发，温声道：“要不要去洗个澡？浴缸里已经放好了热水。”</p><p>光不假思索地点点头，他的单细胞大脑甚至完全没有思考希斯拉德为什么会在浴缸里提前准备热水这个问题。</p><p>甚至还仰起脸，真心实意地对希斯拉德露出一个笑容来：“谢谢你！希斯拉德。”</p><p>希斯拉德也回以一个笑来：“不客气。”</p><p>洗了个暖烘烘的热水澡，光裹着厚厚的大浴巾，坐在希斯拉德的床上，看着希斯拉德在衣柜里不停地翻找着他的睡衣，希斯拉德似乎是找了许久的模样，原本整整齐齐的衣柜被他翻的乱七八糟，连额头上也沁出了一层薄薄的汗水。</p><p>光忍不住说道：“休息一下再找吧，我现在这样也很暖和。”</p><p>“我记得明明就放在这里……”希斯拉德摸着下巴说道：“不然叫哈迪斯送一套过来吧。”</p><p>“别！”光连忙制止道，他往前蹭了蹭，扯住希斯拉德的衣角，缩了缩脖子：“我怕他……”</p><p>“怕他骂你吗？”希斯拉德坐到光身边，揉了揉他毛茸茸的棕黑色的头发：“哈迪斯只是太在意你了。”</p><p>“我知道。”光嘟囔着，赌气似地低下头。</p><p>希斯拉德揽过光的肩膀，光便顺势靠在希斯拉德的肩头，他敞开了一点浴巾，浴巾下面的躯体白皙、劲瘦，覆着薄薄的一层肌肉和一些细小的浅色的伤痕，而与这躯体格格不入的就是微微隆起的小腹和看起来过分柔软的胸肌。</p><p>光摸了摸小腹，表情温柔又苦恼，他侧头对希斯拉德抱怨道：“自从有了……它，哈迪斯再也不让我外出任务了！这一次是我好不容易才偷偷溜出去的，要不是我求了拉哈布雷亚主席拦住他，他估计半路就要把我带回家了！”</p><p>深知光肚子里的只是一团以太魔法的希斯拉德没忍住笑出了声，在光投来疑惑的目光时，希斯拉德用拳抵住嘴，掩盖住上扬的嘴角，用抑扬顿挫地腔调说：“哈迪斯的确太过分了。”</p><p>“没错！”光气鼓鼓地说着，又爱怜地蹭了蹭小腹：“他太啰嗦了，我当然会注意这个小东西的呀，我这次出去，比以往小心了一万倍呢！”</p><p>想到光回来时那套破破烂烂的袍子，希斯拉德决定跳过这个话题，转而问道：“光，这段时间有什么不舒服的地方吗？”</p><p>光顿了下，表情微妙的摇了摇头。</p><p>希斯拉德又说：“一定要诚实的告诉我哦。”</p><p>光抿了抿唇，希斯拉德耐心地等着光开口，半晌，光凑到希斯拉德的耳边，有些难为情地小声说道：“我这里……这几天总觉得涨涨的。”</p><p>光指了指被浴巾裹得严严实实的胸前。</p><p>“哦？”希斯拉德把光抱到腿上，像拆礼物一样，缓慢地拉开光身上的浴巾，表情却十分正经：“让我看看，哪里涨？”</p><p>光忍着羞耻，挺起胸，飞快地指了下两块软肉。</p><p>希斯拉德凑近了瞧，许是因为创造魔法的影响，光的胸肌也接受到了“怀孕”的暗示，原本就显眼的胸肌变得更为鼓胀了起来，像是少女刚刚发育的鸽乳，两个淡红色的奶头色情的点缀在上面，看起来就像是可口的任人享用的糕点一样。</p><p>希斯拉德炙热的鼻息喷到奶头上，光瑟缩了一下，想要往后躲，而希斯拉德并没有给光这个机会，他一手握住光的腰，一手捏住一边的胸，嘴巴精准地叼住没有被他揉捏住的奶头，婴儿吮奶一般用力地吮吸了起来。</p><p>“……希斯拉德……别……啊！”光先是感觉到痛，比痛更强烈的感觉的是爽，他的胸肌里仿佛有什么东西要汹涌而出一样，他抓住希斯拉德垂在耳边的白色长发，昂起头，眼角都被这强烈的快意刺激出了泪水。</p><p>“不要怕，光，我会帮你的。”希斯拉德吐出奶头，温柔地说道，他的表情十分自然坦荡，就像是一位尽心尽力帮友人解决困难的热心挚友一样。</p><p>说完这句话，希斯拉德又把奶头叼回来，光坐在他腿上的这个姿势，更方便了他的动作，他只需要微微低头，便能品尝到送上门来的美味。</p><p>希斯拉德一手揉捏着柔软的乳肉，在那上面布满红色的指痕后，他又含住这边的奶头，揉捏着另一边的乳肉。</p><p>粗糙的舌头碾过娇嫩的奶头，希斯拉德用舌尖不停地扫弄着乳孔，终于，在他又一次捏住乳根时，乳孔中终于断断续续地溢出了一点奶白色的乳汁。</p><p>“……呜！”</p><p>乳汁泄出来的瞬间，光竟然高潮了，白色的精液射满了希斯拉德黑色的袍子，希斯拉德的腿上也沁了一层淡淡的湿意。</p><p>希斯拉德意犹未尽地吐出奶头，在舔干净上面的乳汁后，希斯拉德捧起光满是泪水的脸，温柔地吻干净光脸上的泪水，光觉得丢脸，把脸埋在他的脖颈间，不肯抬起来。</p><p>“啊呀，把你惹哭了，这下我也要挨骂了。”希斯拉德亲了亲光的头发，似是苦恼地说道。</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>